


Clark’s Self-Debauchment

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Play, Descriptions of het, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark stumbles across something on the internet that he’s never seen before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark’s Self-Debauchment

Clark has been at MetU for a week now and still can't get over his luck at not having a roommate.  Partly, because he doesn't have to worry about floating in his sleep, and partly, because he has total privacy for visiting his favorite websites.

The internet has so much porn and he'd been really restricted at home to how much he could watch and when.  Of course he still has responsibilities at school, but at least he doesn't have to worry about getting involved with what he's watching and then getting caught.

He turns on the computer and then opens his web browser.  He'd seen a site that looked promising the other day, but he'd had to leave for class.  He's got his favorites, but this one seemed very intriguing.  It promised things that you usually don't see on other porn sites.

He finds the site in his history and clicks on the link.   On the intro page is an offer for one free video.  If you like it, then you have to pay to see more.  Clark quickly undresses, gets his lube, and settles on the bed just a few feet in front of his computer.  He can lean against the wall and still easily see the screen.  It's much more comfortable than sitting in that rickety chair in his room at home.

While the video spools up, he coats his hand with the lube.  He'd heard about this stuff on the internet, too, and he's glad he did.  His hand glides so smoothly over his cock now.  He won't touch himself, though, until the action on the video starts.

The video begins playing, and Clark is glad to see that this one isn't wasting time with a plot.  The guy and the girl are already naked and making noises of arousal.  Clark's eyes are riveted to the screen.  The girl is his favorite type - small breasted, with a lean frame.

The guy can take almost a whole breast in his mouth at once.  When he tries, her moans get louder and the girl arches her back.  Then he slides down, nipping kisses over her torso.  He licks at her pussy for a while, and Clark starts to stroke himself.

He's only half hard.  It always takes him a while to warm up and get hard enough to come.  She's writhing around on the bed by the time the guy stops, but instead of putting his already condom sheathed cock into her, he flips her over.

This isn't how these things usually go, but Clark's okay with that.  He watches avidly as the guy laves kisses over her back and down to her ass.  He bites and licks both ass cheeks as she moans some more.  Then he pulls the cheeks apart and the camera zooms in on her asshole.  Clark stops touching himself.  'What the hell?'

When the guy bends down and touches his tongue to that spot, Clark feels his whole body flush and clench.  His cock swells in his grip, and he feels it pulse in his hand.  He can't force his eyes away from the screen to look down at himself, but he doesn't need to anyway.  He knows he's never been this hard.

Clark gasps as the guy pushes his face closer and sticks his tongue inside her.  He's pushing it in and out, and she's pushing her ass back into his mouth.  Without even moving his hand again, Clark comes all over himself.  That does make him look away.  He didn't even know he was close to coming.

A gasp from the screen makes him look up again.  His cock throbs when he sees the guy slip one finger inside of the girl.  'God!  That's…that's…hot!'  He'd been going to say disgusting, but he can feel his asshole clenching down, even though nothing's there.  She looks like she's really enjoying it.  Clark knows it's a movie, maybe she's just acting, but it still looks so good.

On its own volition, Clark's hand travels down under his cock and touches his own hole.  He's never done it before, and his body jerks as his still lubed covered finger slides over his pucker.  His cock hadn't had time to soften after his first orgasm, and it's already twitching back to hardness with what he's seeing on the screen and his own fingers on a place he'd never thought to touch before.

The girl on the screen moans as a second finger is added and the guy goes back to licking around her stretched hole, even widening his fingers a bit and poking his tongue back inside.  Clark rubs over his own hole faster at the sight.  He whimpers at the sensation and is surprised at himself.  These sessions of his are usually pretty quiet.  He's never been one to make a lot of noise, not even when he's coming. 

Her moans ratchet up a notch when a third finger is added, and the guy moves back a little so he can really drive his fingers into her.  She starts backing up into him, fucking his fingers and moaning some more.  Suddenly his fingers are gone and he kneels behind her.  In one motion, he buries his cock all the way to the root.

The camera angle changes and Clark is suddenly looking up at the cock pistoning into her.  He sees the guy's other hand come around and start to rub her clit.  She goes wild under his hands, but he holds her firmly while he thrusts.

Clark can't resist pushing one of his own fingers inside himself.  It feels odd, but he keeps it up, trying to get as deep inside as he can.  After a few moments the odd feeling goes away and it feels okay.  He tries adding another finger and he moans as he stretches to accommodate them.  He thrusts faster, trying to keep pace with the guy on the screen.

Changing the angle of his wrist just slightly, his fingers brush over something inside that makes him cry out.  He's never felt anything like it before.  Not quite sure where it is, Clark keeps changing the position of his hand, trying to find it again.  Finally he does, and he presses more firmly, making his back arch off of the wall he's been leaning against.

Clark's completely forgotten to watch the computer now.  He's caught up in chasing his own pleasure.  Reaching down with his other hand, he closes it around his rock hard erection.  This hand doesn't have lube on it, but his cock still does, so it's an easy glide up and down.

It almost takes more coordination than he has left, but he finally manages to sync the motions of his hands.  When the fingers in his ass slide out, the hand on his cock slides up, and then he reverses both motions.  Only a few strokes later he's coming all over his hand for the second time and the muscles of his ass clench down hard around his fingers.

Spent, and feeling boneless, Clark slumps back against the wall, breathing still erratic.  He finally feels more in control of himself a few minutes later.  His heart rate's gone down and his breathing isn't as frantic.  He thinks about what he's just seen and felt and realizes that this is the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

Looking at the computer screen Clark sees that the movie is over and there's an ad in its place.  He can join for only $12.95 a month and see this and other movies like it just seconds after signing up.  He looks at the screen before and reads the summary of the video again.  'Julia discovers that she enjoys a good rimming.' 

He'd seen it prior to playing the movie as well, but he hadn't realized exactly what rimming was before.  Now he knows that he likes it, too, and he wants to find out more.  Clark clicks to join the site.

 

The sequel, Timing is Everything, is [here](http://twinsarein.livejournal.com/75712.html).﻿


End file.
